


Playful Bite

by Emeraldshy98



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Mild Language, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldshy98/pseuds/Emeraldshy98
Summary: One day, Viper got bored and decides to play with Crane’s wing for a bit.
Relationships: Crane & Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Crane/Viper (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Playful Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this site and I decided to share this fic I had in my notes app. Also, I love this ship very much. I apologize if these are very out of character. These are just my headcanons for them. Also, this is written in a screenplay/script format. I will be post a lot of fics in that format. Not an accurate one but it’s easier for me.

(Viper is shown to be wrapped around Crane’s neck, looking a bit troubled and annoyed.)

Viper: Dear, I’m bored. Can I bite your wing for a bit?

Crane: (surprised by her question) What? No! Look, I love you but...

Viper: No, no! I mean like playfully! Like it doesn’t hurt!

Crane: (sighed, a bit understanding) As long as you don’t poison me then yeah.

Viper: (smiled at him) Thank you! (starts biting his wing)

Crane: Oh, hey. It doesn’t hurt. Is this what you meant?

Viper: (nods her head at him and continued biting his wing playfully)

(Tigress walks into the room the room and sees the two)

Tigress: Oh, hey you two.

(She notices the serpent biting on the bird’s wing and grew alarmed)

Tigress: Woah! Woah! Woah! Hey, Viper! (She ran towards them)

Crane: (steps back a bit) Don’t worry. It’s alright. She’s not biting me too hard. She's doing it playfully.

(Viper looked at her feline friend and smiled to show her barely visible fangs)

Viper: Yep! No venom here!

(Tigress let out a relief)

Tigress: Oh, thank goodness... I thought she was and it freaked me out... So, why are you biting his wing?

Viper: I was bored.

Tigress: And it doesn’t even hurt?

Crane: Nope, it feels more like a massage than a bite.

(He turned to his girlfriend, who looked confused)

Crane: That’s a compliment, love. Also, it doesn’t even bother me when I’m doing something else.

Tigress: Okay, I’m going to be paranoid that she’ll poison you on accident one of these days.

Viper: No! I wouldn’t poison Crane! Not even on accident!

Crane: Love, we’re both idiots in a relationship so I’m positive that it’ll happen.

Tigress: He’s got a point. Should I tell the others if they see you like that so they won’t freak out?

Viper: I mean... they wouldn’t be freaked out but just cautious of it. Sure, go ahead.

(Tigress smiled at the pair and chuckled a bit)

Tigress: Also, I like the nicknames you give to each other. It’s cute.

(the couple stared at her in confusion)

Crane: Nicknames?

Viper: What?

Tigress: (sighed and rolled her eyes) You calling Viper “love” and her calling you “dear.”

(They both finally understood)

Viper: Oh! Those nicknames!

Crane: (laughed nervously) They’re more like pet names but nicknames fit them more.

(The feline shook her head in amusement)

Tigress: Crane’s right. You two are idiots in love.

Crane: (nervously) Oh, please...

Viper: I mean we’re not always idiots.

Tigress: One time you asked Po what was in shrimp friend rice and made Master Shifu facepalmed so hard that he had to stand outside for a bit.

(The serpent grew red in embarrassment)

Viper: Th-That was only one time!

(Tigress turned to the bird)

Tigress: Oh, Crane. One time you asked me what “this” palace was named after. I remembered you specifically asked me, “what was the “this” palace named after?”

(the bird grew red in his face, suddenly thinking about it)

Crane: Hey, listen. It was when I first joined the group, alright?

Viper: If I remember correctly, you asked that because you couldn’t stop looking at me and Tigress asked if you had anymore questions.

Crane: (lowered his head down to his girlfriend, smiling) Ah, yes! You remembered correctly because...

Viper: (smiled back at him) You told me!

Tigress: I remembered that too and I still do.

(cuts to a flashback, Post-Secrets of the Scrolls; Tigress has just finished giving Crane a complete tour of the palace)

Tigress: So, that concludes our tour of the Jade Palace. Any questions, Master Crane?

(Crane is shown being distracted by the small dancing serpent in the distance, awed by her moves)

Crane: Uhh.. (not even paying attention to the feline) Yeah, What was the Jade Palace named after?

(Tigress is surprised by the question)

Tigress: (slowly looked at him) Did you just asked...?

(the young bird turned away from the serpent and looked at the feline, surprised by her expression)

Crane: What? Did I say something stupid?

Tigress: (annoyed by his idiocy) No, you asked something completely idiotic!

(the bird backed away, laughing nervously)

Crane: Did it ruined the mood or...?

Tigress: (sighed) Since its your first day here, I won’t get angry at you.

Crane: Oh, okay.

(Flashback ends with the three still in the same spots)

Tigress: You two may be idiots but the real dumbasses are Monkey and Mantis.

Viper: What about Po?

Tigress: He’s my dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoy this one. Once again, I apologize if these are very out of character. These seem to fit them more to me. Also the reason why Tigress referred to the Jade Palace as the “this” Palace is because I’d like to imagine that after the events of Kung Fu Panda 3, Viper got horribly traumatized by the event and has the words “Kai” and “Jade” as trigger words.


End file.
